DRAGON BALL Z TAIAH LEGEND OF THE FEMALE SUPER SAIYAN
by jman007
Summary: Among the babies sent from Planet Vegeta Taiah is sent off by her mother...She trains, becomes Super Saiyan and eventually the mother of her race
1. Chapter 1

DRAGON BALL Z

TAIAH LEGEND OF THE FEMALE SUPER SAIYAN

CHAPTERS

1\. DOOMED PLANET

2\. THE HIGH PROTECTOR OF PLANET YERO

3\. SAIYAN ARRIVAL GROWING PAINS

4\. TRAINING

5\. CHILLA

6\. THE TOURNAMENT

7\. INVASION

PART 1. GUARDIAN'S BLOOD

PART 2. SUPER SAIYAN 2

8\. RAGE

9\. SUPER SAIYAN 3

10\. ICE WORLD

PART 1. ICE LORDS

PART 2. BLOODY END

11\. TARBLE

12\. TRAINING

13\. SUPER SAIYAN 4

14\. EARTH

15\. MYSTERIOUS WARRIOR

16\. REVELATION

17\. WAR OF THE GODS

CHILLA

RACE – Female Ice Demon

OCCUPATION – Queen/Fighter

FIGHTING STYLE – Demon Koshyn

POWER LEVEL – 3,000,000

SPECIAL MOVES – Power enhancement to other fighters, energy blade, energy disks, Super energy power ball

TRANSFORMATIONS – None

KORU

RACE – Half-breed – Ice Demon – Bunier

OCCUPATION – Fighter

FIGHTING STYLE – Demon Arc – Demon Fang

POWER LEVEL – 1,500,000

SPECIAL MOVES – One handed final atomic attack, energy absorption, can sense power levels

TRANSFORMATIONS – One

AN'ZAWN

RACE - ZAWN MALE

OCCUPATION – FIGHTER/BUILDER

FIGHTING STYLE – ZINLO

POWER LEVEL - 1,000,000

SPECIAL MOVES – INVISIBILITY FIGHTING

TRANSFORMATIONS – NONE

X

RACE – UNKNOWN

OCCUPATION – Leader of the Sirens royal guard to Queen Chilla

FIGHTING STYLE – Uknown

POWER LEVEL – Varies

SPECIAL MOVES – Power Level Increases By 10,000 As She Fights, Energy Stops Moving When She Uses Energy Attacks

CHAPTER 1. DOOMED PLANET

Before the Kais and the Ice Lords or Ice Demons there was the Saiyans. The Saiyans were an extraterrestrial race whose DNA was that of apes. Saiyans had the ability to transform into giant apes. The Saiyan race in its primitive years was divided into clans. The clans would war on each other. As time passed the clans broke apart and a King emerged who had the power of the legendary Super Saiyan. Over time the legend fell into myth and the Saiyan race followed the strongest leader.

Upon discovering space travel the Saiyans began conquering other worlds, star systems, and entire galaxies. But as before the Saiyans were plagued with civil war and their empire fell. Eventually the Saiyans were conquered by Frieza the self-proclaimed emperor of the universe. As he often boasted that he was the most powerful being in the galaxy. An untruth as his brother Cooler and father King Cold were even more powerful. Then there was his mother Chilla who was more powerful than all three put together.

The Saiyans began serving Frieza conquering worlds on his behalf, as time passed Frieza learned of the legend and became fearful the monkeys as he often called them would rise up and become more powerful than he is. Frieza wasn't the only one afraid of this legend, Lord Beerus also feared this legend. On a mission for Freza Bardock a Saiyan warrior obtained the gift of foresight and saw the destruction of his race and home world of Planet Vageeta.

Syren is a female Saiyan who had just given birth to a daughter she named Ari. She walks through the hall with her daughter when she hears Bardock. "FRIEZA is going to kill us all…Betray us he will…He fears what we can become…" The other Saiyans laugh, but Syren knows the fury of Frieza as her father was killed by Frieza for speaking out. She runs up to Bardock.

"How do you know Frieza will kill us all…"

Bardock stares at her, "I saw it in a vision!" He replies grabbing her arms, "A Kanassan warrior gave me the power to see the future…Frieza will kill us all…He had my crew killed I survived and came here to warn everyone, but no one believes me!"

"I believe you!"

"FRIEZE'S SHIP APPROACHES!" A voice says over the COM.

Bardock sneers, "I'm coming for you Frieza!"

Syren watches as he runs off, then she runs toward the pod ship where baby Saiyans are being loaded on space pods for different planets. One baby named Kakarot is whaling at the top of his lungs. His cries cause Ari to start balling. "Hey!" The technician yells, "You're not supposed to be in here!"

She points her hand and blasts him killing him. Then Syren places her baby in an empty space pod. She launches it and all the others as the planet starts shaking. When the sky door opens she gasps because in the sky is a large red ball of energy. She is about to climb into another space pod when she is blasted from behind by Paragus who places his son Broly in one of the two remaining space pods. Then he gets in the other and launches just as the planet explodes.

FRIEZA

Frieza laughs as planet Vegeta explodes, "Send word to Prince Vegeta and tell him the planet exploded because of an asteroid."

"Yes m'lord…Um sir we have detected several pods leaving the planet before it blew up…Do we destroy them…"

"Are there any adults in them?"

"No milord…"

He waves his hand, "Let them go whatever planets they destroy will become mine…"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2. THE GUARDIAN

The shockwave from the exploding planet pushed Ari's space pod off course it is pushed several light years away and floated through system after system. Soon the space pod is sucked into a black-hole. Eventually it emerges on the other side of the Universe and drifts into a small solar system.

PLANET YERO

The Yerons are a technologically advanced peaceful people. The planet is under the protection Koru the High Protector. Koru was once the leader of the Knights of Koru a personal hit squad for King Cold. Koru had taught and trained Captain Ginyu who founded the Ginyu force under Lord Frieza. Koru is half Ice Demon half Bunier-(Burter's race of the Ginyu force). His Ice Demon father challenged King Cold and lost. Both Cooler and Frieza wiped the clan out, but King Cold ordered Cooler to spare baby Koru. Koru was trained by King Cold himself.

Koru is seven feet tall has pale Cyan skin nubby horns like an Ice Demon. A tale like an Ice Demon and three fingers like an Ice Demon. When he powers up and transforms he has no tale and resembles a Bunier with darker color skin.

When Koru refused an order from King Cold the two fought a deadly duel. Koru fled the planet and traveled the stars. Koru came upon the planet Yero and lived among the peaceful inhabitants but King Cold hunted him down. During the battle the planet was destroyed and Koru fled again. He eventually came upon a race of aliens who taught him a technique that gave him an advantage over pure blood Ice Demons. With his new technique Koru fought King Cold on a distant planet and defeated him.

After years of searching Koru found the planet Namek and asked the Namekians to use their Dragon balls to restore the planet Yero and everyone on it and while he was with the Namekians Koru learned how to sense energy levels in others. Then he returned to the planet and became the Planet's High Protector.

Koru lives atop a tower that reaches all the way into the clouds. He lives with his apprentice N'Raushi who trains to become the next High Protector. The two are in deep meditation when a streak flies across the sky. Koru leaps into the air.

"Rhea Identify energy streak…" He says raising his arm gauntlet.

The arm gauntlet is a living computer given to him by the Yoren. **_"One moment…"_** The female synthesized voice says. **_"Energy streak is caused by the entry of a 1st class Saiyan space pod…Life form identification Female Saiyan…"_**

N'Raushi joins him in the air, "Master!"

He looks at the young Yoren. "Stay here and meditate…" Koru orders and flies off toward where the streak landed on the other side of the planet. "Rhea contact the eastern continent tell the governor to get everyone to shelter we have a Saiyan on our hands…"

The pod opens and baby Ari casts her eyes on the moon. They turn red as an ancient beast awakens within. Her tale twitches as she transforms into a giant ape and roars. She punches a mountain and rips up a tree. Then she blasts an old ruin from the ancient days of Yoren. "Rhea any differences when it comes to female Saiyans?" Koru asks as he flies toward the giant ape.

 ** _"Female Saiyans are fiercer than their male counterparts. Like most Saiyans they can be weakened in normal state by grabbing their tales. In ape form it is best to cut off their tales…However females grow their tales back at a faster rate than males…"_**

Koru stretches his hand out and sends a blast of energy at the ape. It falls forward on an abandoned building smashing it. The enraged ape roars and looks at Koru. With one hit Koru is sent flying into large rock formation smashing it. As the ape comes running toward him Koru powers up and transform. That is when his apprentice flies at the ape.

"N'Raushi no!" The ape Ari opens his mouth and unleashes an energy blast. N'Raushi tries to dodge the attack but he is too slow. Koru roars and flies at the ape striking in the gut. She goes down to her knees. Then with one swing he cuts off the ape's tale. As the ape returns to its normal form Koru points his hand at the Saiyan.

He pauses as the ape becomes a Saiyan baby. They lock eyes and the baby smiles clapping her hands when she sees the energy ball in Koru's hand. She reaches for him and starts to cry when he makes no move to pick her up.

 ** _"Begging your pardon sir, but either destroy the Saiyan female or the moon for as I said female Saiyans grow their tales back at a quick rate…"_**

Koru looks up at the moon and points his glowing hand at it. The baby claps as the ball of energy flies to the moon and blows it up. Then Koru looks down at the baby conflicted. He couldn't send it away only for another planet to be destroyed by the Saiyan. Neither was he willing to kill the child. He scoops the baby up after blowing up the ship and flies toward a small village.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3. SAIYAN ARRIVAL GROWING PAINS

The baby Saiyan had been given over to the family O to be raised. It was the High Protector who named the Saiyan Taiah as the logs from her space pod are damaged. The one thing Koru did learn was that Frieza had destroyed Planet Vegeta. O'San the head of the O family tried to raise Taiah as a Yoren, but even as a baby Taiah was wild. The baby whaled when offered vegetables as all Yorens were vegetarians. So a cooking robot was built and programmed to hunt and cook meat.

Taiah's tale grew back after three days. Taiah was a loner and shared her innermost thoughts with O'San her adopted father and her best friend L'Dorn. Taiah is always fighting with the other children and would fight at the drop of a hat. One fight was started because the elder boy skipped her in the lunch line. Eventually Taiah had to be home schooled. She is taught Yoren history, technology, science, and other studies. When Taiah isn't studying she would go into the wilds and fight the wild animals.

When Taiah turned six she learned to harness her chi energy and fly without a teacher. She could smash trees with her hands and shatter boulders with one punch. She also taught her friend L'Dorn to fly. In private she would practice fighting and built herself a fighting bot to practice with.

"Wow you built this?"

"Of course!"

L'Dorn watches as Taiah spars with the robot.

"Why am I so different where do I come from?" Taiah is twelve years of age.

"The High Protector left you on our doorstep…More than that I know not…but you are my daughter Taiah…" They hug.

The next day Taiah decides to pay the High Protector a visit. She flies up and up to where the air is thin and lands on the edge of the tower. "HIGH PROTECTOR!"

"What do you want girl?"

Taiah turns to find him standing behind her. "I want answers!" She demands.

"Answers to questions you are not ready for…"

"I deserve to know the truth!"

"Leave girl!" He turns his back on her. Angry Taiah blasts him in the back but her attack has no effect. With one blow Taiah goes flying off the tower and strikes the side of a mountain. Two days later the med patrol finds her and tends to her wounds. After a week she is all mended. Taiah feels stronger than before, it was if that blow she received from the High Protector had made her chi power increase. She didn't know how to explain it to herself and there was no one she could talk too.

"TAIAH! Come downstairs…" Her adopted father yells.

When she gets down stairs the High Protector is waiting for her. "What is he doing here?" Taiah asks folding her arms.

"I have come to take you away girl for training…"

"Training…"

Taiah says her goodbyes and follows the High Protector through the air towards tower. After a large meal as Saiyans have large appetites they begin training. They train for several hours then they meditate.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4. TRAINING

The First thing Koru teaches Taiah is how to sense energy levels in people. She masters this technique quickly, but struggles with her meditations. "How long do I have to do this?"

"Until you can meditate without complaining…"

She grunts folds her arms and closes her eyes. A few seconds later she opens them, "What is the purpose of meditating?" She asks annoyed.

He sighs and with his eyes still closed he answers, "Through meditation one can learn to master every aspect the body…Then you will know your limitations and how to surpass them…To move without thinking in a fight is something every fighter should strive to do…"

She grunts and closes her eyes. After several hours he teaches her the basic fighting styles of the Ice Demons. At sunset Taiah is tired, soar, and very hungry. Saiyans can consume large amounts of food because of their metabolisms. So Koru gives Taiah her own table loaded with food. When he is done he sits and watches her in amazement as she consumes dish after dish of mashed tubors, fried Nauth, beef steaks, and bread.

"Ah that really hit the spot…"

"Clean up and off to bed with you…We will resume training in the morning…"

Before sunrise the two are up meditating, then Taiah shadows Koru's fighting poses. "Master!"

"Yes Taiah…"

"How did you come to live among the Yerons?"

He sighs, "Many years ago I served the Ice Demons of Planet Iceen…King Cold was a mentor and he was like a father to me…I in turn trained Frieza's elite guard…The Ginyu Force…King Cold came upon this very planet and attacked it…I came upon a Yeron and hid her from the others…King Cold found out and demanded that kill I her…I refused and ran away…During my travels I encountered a group of aliens who taught me a secret technique…They also introduced me to a group of aliens known as the Nemekians…"

"What was the technique these aliens taught you?"

He just smiles, "You aren't ready for that yet…Anyway I came back to this planet and issued a challenge to King Cold…We fought and I beat him…The terms of our contest went as follows…If I win I a free from his service and he can never return here again…When he tried to go back on his word I threatened to broadcast our fight throughout the Universe…When he left I asked the Nemekians to use their Dragon Balls to restore the people of the planet…"

"Dragon Balls…"

"Nemekians have the ability to create these mystical balls that when brought together one can summon the Dragon within…The Dragon will grant a certain number of wishes…three…I wished that the Yerons would come back to life and I wished that their planet would be moved so that King Cold could never find it again…After that I asked to be the planet's guardian…Now no more questions back to training…"

With each punch from Taiah the mountain shook and rocks fall, "Ha! Ha! Ha!" Every time she said ha she would punch alternating fists.

"Enough!"

She stops and looks at her bloody hands. They return to his tower and eat. "Master Koru?"

"Yes Taiah…"

"What about me…My people…Where do I come from?"

He grunts, "You are Saiyan…You come from a proud warrior race…Planet Vegeta named after an ancient Saiyan King...I took a trip out to Planet Vegeta…It has been destroyed…"

"How?"

"I will tell you that when you are ready…"

She starts eating again and pauses, "Are there any Saiyans left?"

He sighs, "I tracked down a few of them…There is one on a distant planet called Earth…Three others who serve Frieza son of King Cold…"

"Perhaps I should go and seek them out…"

"When you are ready…"

"When I will be ready?"

"Only you can answer that question…"

The days become weeks and the weeks months which turn into years and after twelve years on intense training Taiah has reached fifty thousand power level. "I had the Yerons create a fighting Drone with a power level equal to yours…Are you ready?"

"I am…"

"Begin!"

The machine is six feet tall with a slender build and an insect like head. When Koru gives the command the Drone zooms toward Taiah at incredible speed. She speed jumps, vanishes, and reappears behind the drone with a Demon chop, but the machine turns and blocks her attack. She kicks and punches at the machine, but all her attacks are blocked, then the drone punches her Taiah in the chest and she goes flying towards a mountain. Taiah twists and sticks her feet out hitting the mountain and leaving a sizable crack in it. She flies off the side of the mountain casting energy bolts from her hands.

The Drone puts a shield as it charges her. They fight back and forth flashing in shockwaves across the sky. Taiah lands two hits and a third, the Drone goes flying into the water. "Yes!" Her excitement quickly vanishes as energy bolts from the Drone come flying out of the water at her. Taiah blocks two and speed jumps to avoid the third. That is when the Drone appears behind her and bear hugs her from behind.

"Let me go you piece of junk!" She raises her energy level and breaks its hold. Then Taiah points both her hands at the Drone and fires her second most powerful attack. The Drone fires his beam from his eyes. The two energy beams collide in a storm of power in the air. Eventually the Drone over powers her and there is a huge explosion. Taiah falls out of the air and hits the ground making a huge crater.

"Stop!" Koru yells and the Drone stops short of finishing her off.

"Where am I?"

"Healing bed…Why did you lose?"

She sits up, "He is faster…It's a machine…"

"You lost because you didn't adapt and change your techniques and strategies…"

"How am I supposed to do that when I couldn't even sense the damn things power levels…"

He smiles, "How indeed…Rest you need it…" A few days later Taiah feels differently, her power level has increased by five thousand. "So can you tell me why you lost?"

She huffs thinking about the fight, "I should have tested the machine for weaknesses in its abilities…"

He nods, "Go on…"

"Attacked from afar, probe it every now and then…and see how it responds…"

"All good, but why did you lose?"

Her tail sways back and forth, "It was anticipating my attacks…"

"Very good…The machine has a learning chip the longer you fight it the more it learns of ways to defeat you…"

"After I healed up my power level seem to increase…"

"Yes Saiyan physiology…Whenever you are badly injured in battle and heal up your power level increases…as long as its not life threatening…So if you are losing a fight remember run and live to fight another day…There is no shame in retreating from a fight…"

"One other thing…Protect your tail…If someone cuts it off it will grow back, but your power level will decrease…"

"If my tail will grow back won't my power level be restored?"  
"Yes…"

A few months later Taiah faces off against the Drone again, "The Drone's power level has been increased to match your own…Begin!"

This time they fly at each other, but at the last minute Taiah sends an energy bolt at the Drone and speed jumps. The Drone puts up a shield as Taiah reappears behind the Drone. She fires another blast and flies behind it. The Drone Speed jumps and avoids the attack. Taiah stops as her energy ball hits the ground. Then she speed jumps and the two fight in flash waves across the sky.

Taiah reappears and flies back away from the Drone. She points her right hand at the Drone when it appears and her left at the ground. She fires a blast from both hands in different directions. The blast she fired at the ground creates a dust cloud she vanishes into. Meanwhile the Drone dodges the attack and scans for her energy signature, but Taiah has lowered her energy level down to zero.

When the dust clears the Drone sees her and attacks. At the last minute Taiah boosts her power level up to max and speed jumps. The two clash kicking and punching at one another. Taiah dodges a punch and lands a lick of her own. Then she grabs the Drone and unleashes an energy blast while holding its arm. The blast knocks Taiah into the ground and the Drone flies back, flips and slides across the ground on its feet.

Taiah lays on the ground badly wounded from her own attack. She laughs as her energy goes down. The Drone attacks with an eye beam attack. At the last minute Taiah boosts her power up and speed jumps dodging the eye beam attack. "Enough!"

"Why stop I am winning…"

"Sure you are…Tell me when you lay there pretending your energy level was falling did the Drone draw in on you?"

"No he attacked with his eye beams…"

"As I said it is a learning Drone…The more you fight it the better it becomes…"

She smacks her teeth, "Right when I made the dust cloud and lowered my power level it learned that I could raise and lower my own energy…"

Koru smiles, "You are learning…"

"There is one thing I must teach you before we retire… Do you remember the aliens I told you about?"

"Yes…"

"They are known as the Enmolu and they can absorb Chi energy directed at them…"

"Is that possible?"

"It is why no one has ever been able to conquer their planet…Not even Frieza or King Cold…They combine their ability and link with the planet to absorb great amounts of energy…Energy they can channel to their warriors or power their cities…"

"Why did they teach it to you?"

"They had sent an emissary to the Yorens to teach them the technique…I ran into the emissary while traveling through space…I told them what happened and that I was going to build an army to destroy the Ice Demons…So they taught me their technique…" So Koru began teaching Taiah how to absorb Chi energy directed at her. It took five months to master with a lot of injuries and near death experiences along the way.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5. CHILLA

ICEEN

On the cold frosty ice world of Iceen live the arrogant and dominating Ice Demons. The royal family is made up of King Cold, his wife Queen Chilla, Cooler, and Frieza. Of the four of them Chilla is the most powerful with a power level of three million; King Cold'a power level is One point two million, Frieza's power level is one million and Cooler's is one and a half million. Unlike her husband and children Chilla is white and pink. She looks like Frieza in his final form, but she has breasts and wears earrings.

Chilla's guard is known as the Five Sirens. Five deadly female warriors she personally trained. Not that she needs bodyguards, they do whatever Queen Chilla asks of them. Chilla sits in a soothing ice bath cleaning herself. When Chilla is done she dries herself off. Chilla floats down the hall from her quarters with the Sirens floating behind her. Their feet are eighteen inches off the floor. When they enter the throne room King Cold is waiting for them.

"My beautiful Queen…"

"My King…"

"I am leaving Iceen…Our son Frieza has made a very interesting discovery."

"And what is that?"

"It is called Dragon Balls…They were created by Aliens known as Namekians…Apparently these Dragon Balls have the power to grant wishes."

"You mean we can wish for immortality and challenge Beerus the Destroyer and finally become the true rulers of the universe."

"Yes…There is a problem…Prince Vegeta has betrayed Frieza and is looking for the Dragon Balls along with a group of humans from Earth…"

"Frieza will crush Vegeta and these Earthlings…"

"Yes, but I am going to ensure Frieza remembers his family when he makes the wishes…"

"Shouldn't you take Cooler with you?"

"Let Cooler remain wherever he is we will call him when we have the Dragon Balls…"

King Cold leaves with a small legion. Chilla entertains herself by hosting a feast in the Ice Palace. The next day she holds open court and has several people executed. The following day she spars against the Sirens. Now it is time to prepare for the Universal Tournament. Chilla always attends looking for new talent to recruit in her clan's army.

"I have decided to enter X into the Universal tournament…" X is the leader of the Sirens.

"My Queen I thought we were forbidden by Lord Beerus to enter the Universal tournament…"

With a glance Queen Chilla destroys the soldier who asked the Question. X smiles, "I will not fail you my Queen…" X is seven feet tall white hair and pale purple skin. She has an assassins build and wears a black trench coat.

"I know my most favorite warrior…"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6. THE TOURNAMENT

YOREN

Taiah has increased her power level to three hundred thousand. She stands in perfect form ready to face a battle Drone in single combat. The Drone has a learning computer and has been given a power level of three hundred and fifty thousand. The Drone analyzes Taiah's fighting stance. Her power level is at its highest. They charge at the same time and at the last minute Taiah speed jumps. She appears on the left of the machine and throws a punch. The Drone blocks and retaliates with a kick.

The two of them explode into a speed fight flashing across the ground. Rocks shatter from punch waves, trees are uprooted by blast waves from their fight. Eventually Taiah lands the first hit in the face. She backs away, but the Drone is on her and lands a hit in the stomach and across the back. As Taiah tumbles out of the sky, she drops her power level by ten percent. She hits the ground and makes a crater. Taiah roars as the Drone flies at her, she raises her hands and unleashes a barrage of energy attacks.

The Drone raises a shield and attacks with its eye beams. Taiah speed jumps to avoid the attack. She reappears behind the Drone and kicks it in the back. The Drone hits the ground, but flips and puts its feet down and flies back up. They speed fight again, waves of energy from their fight shake the planet. The planet is an uninhabited planet in the star system, the fourth planet from the sun. Yoren is the first planet from the sun.

Taiah lands a lick, but for everyone of her licks the Drone lands three. On the second punch Taiah goes flying across the water and as she does the water rises and splits left and right. With a mushroom cloud and a great shockwave she hits an Island. As the Island crumbles and sinks Taiah rises into the air and drops her power level by twenty-one percent. Taiah's power level is now down to Two hundred and thirteen thousand. She has mastered the art of raising and lowering her power level, but the lower she goes the more damage she takes.

Taiah spits blood off to the side extending her hand and signals the Drone to keep fighting. The Drone is still fresh with a power level of three hundred and fifty thousand. Every so often Taiah allows her power level to drop. Her armor is cracked and badly damaged, her eye is swollen, blood pours from her ear and she is missing a tooth. Her level is down to One hundred and sixteen thousand. The whole time Koru is watching and has not yet figured out why Taiah drops her power level or why she isn't using the energy absorption technique he taught her.

The Drone flies at Taiah at top speed, it has been programmed to keep fighting until Taiah yields or passes out. When the Drone is eight feet from her, Taiah cranks up her power level and pushes all that power into her fist. She leaps at the Drone aiming for his chest and when the Drone tries to block, she switches targets and hits him in the face unleashing all her energy. The Drone explodes and she is thrown backwards. Slowly Taiah looks up and smiles. Koru immediately takes her back to Yoren to heal.

"That was very impressive, what do you call that technique?"  
"I call it the death punch."

"You sacrificed your body to trick the Drone…"

"Of course how else could I beat him?"

"How would you like to enter the Universal tournament?"

She smiles, "Of course."

When Taiah is fully healed they leave for the Universal Tournament. She had increased her power level and now has a level of Four hundred and fifty thousand. Warriors from all over the universe come to the Universal Tournament. There are three tiers of combat the light weights are those who possess power levels from 100.000 to 250,000. The middle weights are 251,000 to 500,000, light heavyweights are from 501,000 to 750.000 thousand range and finally the heavy weights are from 751,000 to 1,000,000 power level. Those above one million must dial down their power level and fight at 1,000,000 level.

The arena is an entire planet with a gravity enforcer to keep the planet from being ripped apart by the massive power levels. "Wow! So many people from all over the universe…" Taiah says.

"Yes all warriors and all aching for a fight."

They register Taiah is in the light heavyweight division, while Koru registers for the heavy weight division. "Koru!" Taiah looks at the owner of the voice.

"Qaynol!" They interlock arms. Qaynol is a Bonax, his race like to fight with their hands and believe that anyone who uses technology in war is inferior. The Bonax use swords, shields, bows and arrows. They have advanced technology but only use it to get around. Bonax are tall, muscular, and have orange and black stripped skin.

"Who is this?"

Taiah is wearing red and gold armor given to her by Koru, "My apprentice…She is in the light heavyweight division…"

"You may want to leave my friend…"

Koru frowns, "Why?"

"Queen Chilla is here…"

"I do not fear her and besides if the Destroyer finds out she will regret disobeying his command."

"Be safe."

As he walks away Taiah looks at Koru, "Who is Chilla?"

He sighs, "A very powerful female Ice Demon…"

"Is she really a Queen?"

"Yes come the first match is beginning…"

The First match is between a Namekian warrior and a Mokan in the light weight division. The Namekian wins, then there is a fight in the middleweight division between a Pumf male and a Technor. Pumfs are fat aliens with skin that changes colors depending on their moods. Technors are humanoids who give their bodies over to their technology and become living machines. The Technor wins after a five hour battle. The Light Heavyweights are next and it is a Hauk against a Gollux. The Gollux wins and then finally it is the heavyweight round. Koru faces off against a Vonee and wins in five seconds setting a new Universal record.

One of Chilla's guards come up to Koru and Taiah, "Queen Chilla would like a word with you Koru."

"I have nothing to say to your Queen…"

"I have something to say to you…"

"You will turn and face Queen Chilla."

The guard goes for his gun, "Draw that weapon and your Queen will be excluded from the tournament…"

"Oh I am not fighting…X is fighting…If I were to fight it would be so unfair to the other contestants…"

"What are you doing here…I doubt Lord Beerus went back on his word…"

"Things will change soon and you will have no place to go…"

The whole time Taiah is staring at Chilla, "And who is this? Your new apprentice." She looks at Taiah, "What is your name girl?"

"Taiah!"

"Wild black hair a tail…Oh my you are a Saiyan and not just any Saiyan a female one…" She taps her scanner, "Let me see what your power level is…Fifty thousand…" She looks at Koru, "Why are you wasting your time on this scrub…."  
"Taiah! Now scan her again…"

"What would be the point?" She scans Taiah again. "Over Four hundred thousand…How? It does not matter…" She looks at Taiah, "Avert your eyes girl or I will rip them from your head…"

"I am not afraid of you…"

"You should be…"

They start to walk away, "That witch either knows something or she is up to something…"

Taiah's name is called three days later and she faces off against a Vexon . Vexons look human except they have pointed ears. Males have hair and females are bald. All Vexons have six fingers on each hand instead of five and three toes on each foot. The Vexon Taiah is facing has a power level equal to her own. The Vexon powers up and so does Taiah, having fought Drone after Drone in her training Taiah holds back allowing the Vexon to attack first. He flies across the field and strikes with an open hand chop. Taiah blocks and dodges a kick, then she leans back and speed jumps as he fires a blast at point blank range.

The Vexon speed jumps as well and reappears a second after Taiah. He lands a hit to face causing her to spin around. Taiah raises both her legs while floating in the air backwards kicks the Vexon in the chest. As he flies back he fires bolt after bolt of energy from his hands. Taiah bats some of the bolts to the side and absorbs a few. Then she speed jumps and appears below the Vexon. She tries punching him in the back, but the Vexon speed jumps and appears on her right with a kick. Taiah jumps and throws a punch. He blocks then they both go into a speed jump battle.

Flashes of waves crack the ground, uproot trees, and shake the area. She lands a punch in the face, he retaliates with a kick to the ribs and follows up with a punch to the chest. Taiah kicks him in the knee and sweeps his legs, as he lies horizontal in the air she strikes him with both fists and plummets out of the air and strikes the ground creating a crater. Taiah points one hand at the Vexon and unleashes a powerful beam attack. The Vexon's energy level drops to ninety-seven thousand.

Taiah floats down standing up and hovers above the crater as smoke rises from it. When the smoke clears, the Vexon lies on his back not moving. Then something happens, his wounds heal and his power level returns to full. Vexons have the ability to heal major injuries including life threatening injuries three times. That was the first, so Taiah has to beat the Vexon three times before she can claim victory.

He smiles at her and blasts Taiah with his mouth beam. She pretends to block the attack, but she is actually absorbing some of the energy, but she keeps her power level at 450,000. With the absorption technique Taiah can absorb up to half her current power level. So she has something special planned for the Vexon.

When she pushes the excess power of his attack to the side, the Vexon charges off the ground and they continue their melee. This time the Vexon lands a blow and Taiah goes flying into a mountain shattering it on impact. He creates a huge energy ball and throws it at her. there is a huge explosion that rips apart the countryside.

"You missed me." Taiah arrogantly says from on the ground fifty feet away. The Vexon spins around and charges her. It becomes apparent to Taiah that the Vexon does not know how to sense power levels, otherwise he would have sensed what she is doing. When he threw the power ball, Taiah remained in the explosion feeding off the energy before she speed jumps.

This time she charges him and they fight through the air. Taiah unwinds her tail and whacks him in the face with it. Then she reaches down and grabs him by the foot. She twirls the Vexon around and throws him towards the water. She speed jumps and appears in front of him and punches him with all her might. He flies across the water and hits the ground tearing it up.

The Vexon is slow to stand and just as he powers up Taiah appears at his side and with blinding speed she punches him all over his torso a dozen times. He falls to his knees spitting up blood. Then his body heals and he is at a hundred percent again.

Taiah charges him fist balled up, "I yield!" He cries and Taiah's fist stops two inches from his face.

"Victor, Taiah the Saiyan Female!" The referee announces.

"Ah man!" She cries in disappointment as they are teleported back up to the space station. She looks at the Vexon, "Do all Vexons give up so easily?"

"You dominated the fight from the start, what would have been the point in continuing on and I could not figure out how you continue to maintain your power level after all the damage I inflicted upon you…"

He was right, every fighter is allowed to keep one ability they possess hidden from record; even if it gives them an edge in a fight. "You did put a good fight…Keep training you have some awesome moves…" Taiah says to him.

The day finally comes when Taiah can see her Master Koru fight. She had trained with him on many occasions, but they had never actually sparred nor has she ever seen his true fighting skills. His fight is with a Zawn. The Zawn is five feet tall with arms the same length as his legs. He has grey skin with black spots on his arms and legs. His eyes are marked by two large black dots. When the fight begins the Zawn becomes invisible. Koru closes his eyes and attacks relying on his ears, sense of smell, and instincts.

Despite his invisibility the Koru lands the first three punches. Then he dodges the Zawn's energy attacks which are invisible as well. Koru speed jumps and lands another blow to the gut and the next to the face. There is a whistling sound and then a mountain is shattered. Koru does not advance and remains on the ground during the entire fight.

Taiah closes her eyes as Koru had taught her as well to use her other senses with her eyes closed. The fighting resumes and eventually the Zawn becomes visible, but still Koru keeps his eyes closed. In the end he defeats the Zawn by knocking him out after a thirty seven minute battle. "You were awesome Master…"

"Thank you Taiah…"

They are stopped by the Zawn who bows. He had been given a healing liquid similar to the Sensu Beans of earth. "Not many warriors can stand against our invisibility technique…Master I would be honored to learn from you…"

"Your invisibility technique…Can it be taught to others…"

"I am afraid not Master…That is something we Zawn can do naturally…It cannot be taught."

"What is your name?"

"An'Zawn Master."

"You will come with me to Yero after the tournament." He bows and leaves. The tournament lasts for the next month. Taiah breaks the fastest knockout record for the light heavyweight division. X and Koru tie for the fastest knockout record.

QUEEN CHILLA

Chilla is enjoying the tournament wishing she could fight, but there are no classes for her power level. "My Queen." A soldier says running up.

"What is it?"

"An urgent message has come from Iceen."

"Secure the room and transmit." The lights turn red so that no one can listen in. A hologram of a soldier that went with her husband appears. "What is it?"

"I am sorry to report this my Queen…King Cold and your son Lord Frieza are dead."

Her body starts glowing and the entire space station starts shaking, "WHAT!"

"When King Cold arrived on Namek the planet had been destroyed…Lord Frieza was barely alive, but we restored him cybernetics…He told us how he was defeated by a Super Saiyan…"

"Super Saiyan…" Frieza had always feared the legend of the Super Saiyan, a being that would one day over power him and the clan of Ice Demons. Cold, Chilla, and Cooler always thought of the legend as non-sense, but now no longer.

"Yes my Queen…Lord Frieza insisted on heading to Earth to get revenge…There was another Super Saiyan waiting for us…He killed both Lord Frieza and King Cold…"

"Another Super Saiyan! Tell me, why are you still alive and my husband and son dead?"

"King Cold sent me to go and find where the Namekians had gone…I received a distress signal when King Cold's ship was destroyed…"

She turns off the hologram, "Prepare my ship I am leaving and find my son Cooler."

TAIAH

Because of her abrupt departure X had been taken from the tournament. Taiah wins fight after fight against the opponents she faces. The final round pushes her beyond the limits of her skills. She faces off against a Lorakian. The battle goes on for two hours as the Lorakian has the ability to manipulate the chi power levels of others. In a last ditch effort Taiah drops her power down to nothing. When the Lorakian comes close, Taiah channels all her power into the death punch and defeats the Lorakian.

In Koru's fight he faces off against an Omni. Their fight lasts one hour. Koru defeats him with skill. Master and Apprentice are counted among the champions of the tournament. Then they return home unaware that Chilla sent a spy to track them back to the planet Yero.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7. INVASION

PART 1. GUARDIAN'S BLOOD

YERO

An'Zawn came to Yero with Koru and Taiah. After he was settled in An'Zawn uses his technology to build a gravity training room for Taiah. Koru forgoes the training stating that he hates gravity training. Taiah enjoys it and starts training in 10 times gravity. Once she masters that her power level has increased to 527,000 power level. It had also increased when she used the absorption technique during the tournament. The technique allows a person to hold onto ten percent of the energy they absorb. It also allows them to hold on to excess energy for a month if not used.

Every other day Taiah and An'Zawn would train in the gravity room and other days they would train with Koru. The three of them stand together shadowing Koru's movements. He also teaches An, Zawn how to fight using his other senses. Two months pass and Taiah is training in thirty times gravity. Her power level is now 800,000 even, so Koru starts sparring with Taiah one on one. Not long after Koru takes her to a nearby star system for special training. The planet is uninhabited.

"Alright first we eat or rather you eat then we meditate." After eating a huge meal Taiah sits crossed legged. "Taiah there is something about your power I have been hiding from you…"

"What is it Master Koru?"

"You have a transformation power, but it is volatile, unpredictable, and it is fueled by rage…Your tale is a part of your power and who you are…In a full moon you will transform into a great ape with great power the thing is you must learn to control this transformation and channel it…"

"I can do that…"

"It will take time and practice…Let us begin." They meditate for hours until the moon comes up. "Now Taiah open your eyes and remember you are in control."

"I am in control…" She repeats opening her eyes. They turn red and she starts to growl. Koru flies away and hides. " ** _I…AM…IN…CON…"_** She roars as she grows into a giant ape. Lightening bolts run through her body in her ape form. She fires a ball of energy from her mouth and destroys the countryside. Koru shakes his head as she starts to rampage. He presses the button for a device on her tale that severs it. Taiah returns to normal and lies on the ground unconscious. Koru rushes to her and covers her nakedness. "What happened?"

"You lost control…Do you remember anything?"

"Rage blinding rage…All I wanted to do is destroy…"

"Well as I said it will take time and practice…"

She stands up and notices her missing tale, it starts to grow back immediately. Then she gets dressed and they board the ship to head home.

QUEEN CHILLA

Her ship approaches the planet Yero. Chilla had sent her son Cooler to hunt the Namekians while she tended to Koru and his Saiyan apprentice. "My husband destroyed this planet…How in the world does it still exist?"

"The Dragon Balls My Queen…" A soldier says.

"Well we will have to destroy this planet all over again…"

People start running and screaming as thousands upon thousands of Queen Chilla's troops descend on the main city. One soldier points his hand at a building and destroys it. Another shoots down several Yerons male, female, and children with his blasters.

AN'ZAWN

An'Zawn is in the gravity room training when it is shaken. When he steps outside he gasps, a soldier lands in front of An'Zawn and fires at him, he bats the blaster bolt to the side and with a punch he destroys the soldier. An'Zawn becomes invisible and attacks the soldiers.

"What the hell was that?"

The soldier is blown apart by the invisible attacker. An'Zawn uses his energy for defense and invisibility; moving from one target to the next. "Contol! Someone is attacking our men…We can't see it…"

When Chilla hears this she sends Tawlee to deal with the situation. Tawlee lands on the roof of a building and scans the area with her infrared eyes. She spots An'Zawn immediately and attacks him. She lands a punch to the gut and another to the face. An'Zawn flies twenty feet and goes through two buildings before he hits the ground. He becomes visible.

"I can see through your invisibility Zawn…"

He gets up, "You must be a Redlim…I have heard of your kind…"

"I am the most powerful of my kind trained by X our leader who was trained by Queen Chilla herself."

An'Zawn tries to sense her power level, but he is still learning the technique, "I put you around seven to nine hundred thousand power level…"

"Good guess…My scanner has you at One million…"

They charge each other and fight, kicks, punches, and elbows are thrown and blocked. An'Zawn is stronger, but Tawlee is faster and she lands more licks. Eventually she backs away and her eyes glow, so does every place on An'Zawn's body she hit him. There is an explosion and An'Zawn falls from the sky and smashes into a five story building crumbling it.

Tawlee floats down to An'Zawn and hovers over him, "How do you like my after punch technique?" She asks with a grin.

That is when Koru appears and with punch sends her flying into another building and she dies. "Are you alright?" Koru asks landing beside An'Zawn with Taiah.

He coughs up blood, "I'll live…" Koru pours healing liquid or hydro-medi he got from the tourney into An'Zawn's mouth. The champions are always given several bottles. "Wow that hit the spot…"

"Good because we are going to need your help to fight them…Chilla's Elite guards have power levels ranging from 900,000 to 1,000,000…X is the worst…The longer she fights the higher her power level goes so long as she doesn't throw energy at you…Do not under estimate Jasmyne, Summer, and Blade either. Blade is a living sword, Summer has fire powers, and beware of Jasmyne's damage reversal beam. She will try to get you to inflict a lot of damage on her and then hit with the reversal beam…She will get your health and you will get hers…"

"Swell…" Taiah says.

"What about the people?" An'Zawn asks.

"Don't worry about them…When I made a wish to Perunga I also wished that if at any time the people and the planet are ever attacked both would be restored when attack is over…This planet and its people will be fine…"

Meanwhile Chilla sits on her floating throne watching in delight as millions die. "My Queen my scanner just lost Tawlee…I believe she is dead…"

"Koru!" She says narrowing her eyes.

As if on cue Koru lands a few feet in front of Chilla with Taiah and An'Zawn at his side. "Leave this planet Chilla or die!"

She starts laughing, "I find your threat amusing…X kill that fool…" She was halfway through the command when X flies at Koru and grabs him. He wraps his legs around her midsection and squeezes, but she bashes him in the chest with one fist. "Summer take down the Zawn…" As she flies at him An'Zawn becomes invisible and starts fighting Summer.

Taiah raises her power level up to the max, "What's the matter old woman? Can't fight your own battles?"

She starts laughing, "You are just as amusing as your master and for that…" She looks at Blade, "Blade…Kill her slowly…"

A bunch of spikes extend from beneath Blade's skin. "Die Saiyan filth!"

Koru is having a hard time against X as with every attack she makes and receives X's strength increases by 10,000. The glow around her is white, but soon it turns red when she is at a million and half power level. With one punch Koru flies a hundred miles and hits a mountain shattering it. "You can't beat me give it up…I loved you once Koru…Yield and I will ask Queen Chilla to spare you."

He grunts as he slowly stands up, "It has been a long time since I had to transform…" He roars as a green energy covers his body. His horns grow to match King Cold's horns and his tail goes in. He increases in height and muscle mass. Koru is now at Two million power level. He flies at her using Taiah's technique which he had been secretly learning and uses the death punch on X. She slides for fifty –seven feet tearing up the ground.

As she lies bloody in the trench she made Koru takes out a bottle of hydro-medi. With his power at full he flies towards her and points his hand at her. "I did love you once…"

Meanwhile An'Zawn battles Summer, frustrating her with his invisible attacks. Eventually she unleashes a heat wave that incinerates everything it touches. When the light fades a circle a fifty miles wide is on fire and covered in ash. There is a roar and An'Zawn becomes visible firing a blast of energy at her from his hands. The blast rips a hole in Summer killing her. An'Zawn falls to the ground as he had tried the absorbing technique. The energy almost killed him, but he channeled it and released it from his hands. Now he lies unconscious on the ground shaking with red lightening jumping across his body.

Taiah dodges every metal shard attack as Blade flings them at her. Because of Blade's attack Taiah is unable to get close to her. She speed jumps and punches Blade, cutting her fist. She speed jumps again and nurses her wounded hand. "Hahahahaha!" Blade says laughing, "You can't touch me…"

Taiah smiles, "Really…" She charges her again making a fist and at the last minute Taiah unleashes her most powerful energy attack. She hits him with her final ultimate blast at point blank. The ground is ripped up exposing the core. Lava rises up spewing smoke and ash into the air. She takes medi-hydro and flies off to find An'Zawn who is dying.

"You idiot…Master Koru said you weren't ready to use that technique…" She says forcing the medi-hydro down his throat.

"It worked didn't it…"

When they get back to Chilla Koru is fighting Jasmyne in a deadly duel. He is faster than her as he avoids her damage reversal beams. Koru is about to deliver the killing blow, when Chilla attacks him and with two punches Koru is down. "MASTER!" Taiah screams, then Jasmyne hits him with her damage reversal beam.

PART 2. SUPER SAIYAN 2

Taiah flies toward her dying Master, "Th…e…gre…a…test…ho…nor…I…ever…had…i…s… train…ing…a…Saiyan…" He points to her heart, "Reach down deep…"

"What a pity…In the spirit of mercy I will give the two of you one chance to bow to me and I will let you serve me…" Chilla says.

Tears stream down Taiah's face and her power level slowly starts to rise with her anger. Her tale twitches and an ancient power awakens within. Her power level goes from 800,000 to 1,000,000 in a matter of minutes. Her hair and tale turn gold yellow and her body glows with a golden glow. She stands up as her power level keeps rising.

"So you have awakened the legendary Super Saiyan…The Super Saiyan power level is one point five million at the most…" Chilla is wearing an advanced scanner. "What the hell!"

Taiah's power level goes beyond the Super Saiyan Level Goku reached when he defeated Frieza. When he reached that level Goku did not have his tale and neither did, future Trunks, or Vegeta. Arcs of blue lightening start jumping across Taiah's body and she goes into Super Saiyan form 2. Taiah's power level is now at three million same as Chilla's. An'Zawn becomes invisible causing Chilla to laugh.

"Coward! Look girl I am older and I have way more fighting experience…Your transformation while impressive does not give me pause…So I will offer a second chance bow to me…"

Taiah looks at her with enraged eyes. Faster than the eye can track she attacks Chilla, who catches her fist. Taiah quickly strikes her in the gut and chops her across the back of the neck at the last minute she speed jumps and strikes Taiah with her tale across the back. Taiah spins around unleashing an energy blast that cuts several buildings down as she spins.

"You filthy Saiyan!" Chilla says ducking. Taiah raises her leg and kicks Chilla in the face. She goes flying across the ruined city. While An'Zawn attacks Jasmyne who is unable to defend against his invisibility. Meanwhile as Chilla is flying Taiah appears behind her and grabs her by the tale. She spins her around and throws her. A huge dirt cloud arises as Chilla slides across the ground. She floats up into the air and starts glowing.

"That was impressive, but now its my turn…" Her body starts glowing as she spits blood from her mouth. "Try and keep up monkey girl."

They both speed jump and fight across the landscape in fight jumps creating shockwaves that shake the planet. Chilla lands a kick, then Taiah lands a punch, next Chilla strikes with her tale. Taiah unleashes blast bolts. They lock hands and wrestle trying to overpower the other. Chilla raises her legs and kicks Taiah who goes flying, but she flips and slides across the ground on her feet.

"I must say Saiyan no one has ever pushed me this hard since my mother…and I was much younger only six…"

"You want to fight or talk…"

"So eager to die…I shall grant your request…This battle is over…" She raises a finger and creates a small ball of energy that starts growing.

"TAIAH!" An'Zawn screams, they both look at him and he sends a blast of energy at Taiah.

"What are you doing you fool?" Taiah catches the beam of energy and absorbs fifty percent of it. The energy courses through Taiah's body, increasing her power level to four and half million. The blue lightening jumping across her body turns red, "Impossible!"

Taiah's speed is far beyond Chilla's and in a zoom she reaches her and punches Chilla in the gut. Blood splatters from Chilla's mouth. The growing energy ball fades out as Taiah slaps Chilla sending her into a mountain five hundred leagues away. The mountain crumbles on impact with a roar Chilla gets up and is punched twelve times before she can react. Taiah jumps up and performs a spin kick, Chilla tumbles across the ground.

Taiah hovers in the air before Chilla pointing her hand at her, "For my Master! For the People of Yero…and all Saiyans left in the universe DIE!" Before the beam hits her Chilla is teleported to the ship and placed in a healing tank. "NO!" Taiah roars and flies as high as she can. She locks in on Chilla's life force and sends a blast of energy into space. The blast rips a hole into the ship as it flies away. Taiah flies back to Master and lands beside him.

"Master!"

"A…t…l…east…I…got…t…o…s…ee…a Super…Saiyan…Before I die…"

He breaths his last, "MASTER! MASTER!" She powers up and shakes the planet.

"Taiah! TAIAH! You need to calm down."

The planet continues to shake for a few minutes, then she starts to power down from level 2 to one and then to normal. Taiah's long hair turns black and her tale brown. Then a light appears in the sky and expands into a wave. Every Yeron who died comes back to life and the planet along with the city is restored to new. Taiah and Az'Zawn bury Koru, while the Yeron build a monument to their departed protector.

Az'Zawn stands at the bottom of the ramp to his ship, a month had passed and he had finally mastered the absorption technique. They interlock arms, "Thank you for finishing my training."

"You are welcome." During that time Taiah practiced transforming into Super Saiyan forms 1 and 2.

"What about you? What are you going to do?"

"I am a Siayan…I love to fight…So I will search the universe for other Saiyans and new challenges…"

"You ever need help…Give me a call…"

She smiles, "I will…" By this time on earth Goku and his friends are preparing for the Cell Games and Cooler is still searching the galaxy for the Namekians.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8. RAGE

Taiah waves to the Yerons as her ship takes off. Once in space Taiah activates the light-drive and leaves. After several thousand lightyears Taiah uses the computer to follow the path of her old space pod. Her ship has the pod's flight recorder which leads her to a black hole. "Here we go!" She enters it and when she emerges Taiah activates her drive and flies on

After five months of travel Taiah finds the ruins of planet Vegeta. She can still sense the amount of energy it took to destroy the planet. "Mother…Father…Whoever you were I swear I will rebuild our race and become the greatest Saiyan Warrior to ever live…" She powers up the light-drive and leaves. Taiah heads for a nearby star system and lands on the planet surface.

She immediately begins practicing her transformations. In the beginning it is very hard to master Super Saiyan form one, but after eight months she masters the transformation. Now Taiah tries form 2 which takes two years to master. When her training is complete Taiah has mastered every aspect of her powers and abilities. She jumps in her ship and leaves the planet.

Meridian Universal Space Station

"Please identify yourself…" The voice over the COM demands.

Taiah had come upon a space station while traveling, so she decides to stop, get information, and stretch her legs, "My name is Taiah…"

"What is your business on Meridian Station?"

"I'm just looking for information and some fresh supplies."

"To dock is a onetime fee of fifty credits."

"Right!"She replies, then a tractor beam takes her ship and pulls it in. Taiah has money from her winnings at the Universal tournament and the money Koru left her in his will. The Space Station is the size of a moon. The center of the station is shaped like a dome but the rest is saucer like. Aliens from all over the Galaxy are present. Some just passing through like Taiah, others live on the space station.

"Welcome to Meridian Space Station…Please pay the docking fee of fifty credits." The android says at the docking station kiosk.

"Where can I get food and information?"

"Information can be accessed by any terminal in the station…Information costs depending on the nature. There are precisely one thousand food courts in the Space Station with a wide variety of foods from all over the universe including Earth delights and Saiyan foods. At no cost to you here is a holo-map of the station. Please return the holo-map upon your departure." As Taiah walks away the Android screams, "NEXT!"

Taiah makes her way to the food court tale wrapped around her waist and she wears a hooded brown cloak. She takes a tram to the red sector and which is the closest and heads for the food court. Taiah orders a course of Saiyan food, then some Earth food, Zawn, and three other courses from different systems. She eats the six course meal at a table alone.

"Oh my that is a Saiyan female…" An alien with tentacles for arms and legs says.

"What!" His companion looks through his head scanners and sees the Siayan female eating alone at a table with her hood down. "I thought there were no more female Saiyans in the galaxy…The boss will pleased."

"We must be careful…Saiyans are fighters."

"This one has a power level of one hundred thousand." He looks at his partner, "We're gonna need more help to capture her."

When Taiah is done with her meal she pays and goes looking for a terminal. As she walks up a hallway people start running and screaming as a gang of five aliens block the hallway. Then another five appear behind her. "Something I can do for you gentlemen?"

"Our Boss thinks you are very beautiful and he has sent this token of his admiration…" He holds out a diamond collar.

"Is your Boss Saiyan?"

"No that is his name and what his people are called…Bauss."

"Sorry not interested."

"It is not wise to refuse The Boss!"

Taiah sneers her anger rising, "Get out of my way or there will be trouble!"

"Fine witch! Take her down!"

Before they can attack two more aliens appear, "This woman is our bounty!"

"The Twins!"

As they talk Taiah measures their power levels and all them combined adds up to 473,000, she could take them all on in form 1, the Twins are another story, as they are hiding a huge amount of power. To defeat them she would have to crank it all the way up to form 2. "Yes the Twins…Bounty Hunters, Queen Chilla has a bounty on this witches head of 10,000,000.00 Credits!"

"Okay so who is first?" Taiah asks.

"The bounty is dead or alive…"

"I guess you two are first…" Taiah roars and as she does her power level rises and she starts glowing, her hair and tale turn gold. She stops at one million two hundred thousand. She flies at the Twins and punches the younger one in the face and sends him flying. Then she follows up with a spin kick, but the Elder Twin blocks and throws a punch. That is when the younger twin appears via a speed jump and punches Taiah in the face. She goes flying through the inner wall and through the market and slams into an atmospheric pipe.

As the Elder Twin comes flying at her Taiah throws a blast of energy at him. He bats it to the side and she leaps off the pipe and they both fight. "We got your Twin!" When he stops the Elder Twin looks back his brother is held captive by the gang. "We put a power level suppression collar on him." Taiahs fist is inches from the Elder Twin's face. "Leave or he dies…She is ours."

"Never surrender brother!"

He powers down, "Let my brother go and I give you my word we will depart…"

"No you leave and we will send him to you."

"Let him go and I will come quietly."

"Power down first and put this on." The gang leader says tossing Taiah the suppression collar.

She obeys then places the collar on. They release the younger Twin and they leave. Then the gang leader and his men take Taiah to The Boss. "Are we gonna let them get away with that brother?"

"No we are not!"

THE BOSS' SECRET HIDEOUT – PLANET B

The Boss is big and fat with four arms and green skin. "When Daka told me he had a female Saiyan I could hardly believe…Many pleasures will you give me."

"The hell I will…"

Daka the gang leader presses a button that shocks Taiah, "Do not talk back to your Master Slave…"

He claps his hands, "Ladies prepare her for my pleasure…"

Women come forward all slaves and take Taiah to the baths. They undress her and bathe her, then they dress her in a red slave outfit. She has on red stockings, knee high boots, a short skirt with a slit on both sides and a red thin top with scales that barely covering her breasts. They pin up her thick long black hair that goes to the middle of her back.. Meanwhile The Twins arrive as they had placed a tracker on Taiah. They float outside the underground base and touch fists. The Twins fuse into a powerful being with a power level of three million.

The Boss is about to force Taiah to kiss him when an explosion blows a hole in his base. "We are Hatuma!" He points his hand and blasts Duka killing him. The Boss guards attack and Hatuma takes them all on defeating them with killing blows. The fight doesn't last long, then he looks at The Boss. "Your turn tubby!"

The Boss starts laughing and throws Taiah aside, "You desecrate my base! Attack my men, and interrupt my pleasures!" He roars and starts glowing, all the fat on him bubbles and shrinks as it turns to muscle. As he transforms The Boss' power level rises to Four and half million. He is glowing with black energy with blue lightening arcing through it.

Hatuma and The Boss charge each other, but the Boss is faster and stronger. With one punch Hatuma goes flying through the roof of the base and onto the planet surface. Taiah runs and spots the moon. Her eyes turn red and her rage starts to build. The suppression collar on her neck starts to make noises and hisses smoke. Arcs of lightening jump across her body, Taiah reaches up and rips the collar off as she transforms into a giant golden ape.

On the surface Hatuma puts up a losing fight, he throws a left, but The Boss catches it, he throws a right and that fist is caught as well. Then with his other two hands the Boss beats Hatuma mercilessly. His power level drops and then Hatuma splits into two individuals. "That's why I'm the Boss!" His celebration is cut short as a huge explosion destroys his base. A Roar rises from the ground as the planet shakes, arcs of lightening shoot into the air with smoke that billows up.

The Boss stretches his eyes as a great Golden Ape rises into the air laughing. Taiah's Ape form has boosted her power level to six million. She speed jumps and appears behind The Boss and with one punch he flies for a thousand leagues and hits a mountain shattering it. Taiah opens her mouth and sends an energy bolt at him, there is a huge explosion, then at hyper-speed she flies across the countryside, but as she approaches The Boss fires a beam at her, when it hits her body it is absorbed.

She grabs him with one hand and with the other she punches him over and over again. Then she pitches him and fires a blast from her mouth. There is an explosion in the air and The Boss is no more. Taiah makes fists and beats her chest in victory. Then she stomps her foot shaking the planet. Next she performs a thunder clap devastating the countryside. She roars and unleashes blast after blast of energy. Within hours the planet is laid to waste.

Taiah awakens and starts coughing, she is naked. "Oh my!" She says as everything on the planet had been devastated. Taiah flies to The Boss' base in hopes of finding a ship. She finds the skeletons of the Boss slaves and troops. She finally finds an escape pod and using her mechanical knowhow she places long range thrusters on the pod and leaves.

When she reaches the Space Station Taiah teleports to her ship and is able to bathe and put on new clothes. Her pod was too small to be detected by Station operators. "I got to get better control of that raging Ape…" Taiah gets some star charts and supplies before leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9. SUPER SAIYAN FORM 3

Taiah finds an uninhabited planet on which to train. There is plant and animal life, but no one is living on the planet. She immediately goes to Saiyan form 2 and then she meditates in that form for hours. Taiah starts training in form 2, when night comes she transforms into the Ape. Her power level increases to six million and she struggles to control her anger. She roars and raising her fist and pounds the ground cracking it. She beats her chest and stares at the moon.

She growls and starts walking across the landscape. Eventually Taiah in Ape form calms down and turns back to her normal self. She falls to her knees as that took a lot out of her. The days pass by slowly, but she never quits. After a year Taiah manages to control her Great Ape transformation and can do it without the need of a moon. She channels her power into her smaller form and with a year and half Taiah has reached four and half million power level.

She intensifies her training and continues pushing herself day after day. Eventually Taiah decides that sparring with a Drone will move her training along faster. She leaves the planet and heads for a nearby system a thousand light years away. Before landing Taiah learns that General Nor is ruling the planet Orad. She ignores the people and goes to buy parts to build a Drone to spar against.

As she is walking back to her ship wearing a hooded cloak Taiah stops, "Please my Lord that is all we have."

"You have your lives! Hahhahaha!"

Taiah sneers and flies at the soldier and with one punch she sends him into a wall, it cracks and he dies. Taiah flies into the air searching for the highest power level on the planet. She flies to a ship with Nor sitting on top of it on a throne. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

Taiah removes her cloak and Nor stands up, "The Saiyan!" A soldier screams.

"It's the Saiyan who defeated Queen Chilla!"

"Stand your ground you cowards…Or deal with me." Many pause while others flee, "You cowards will be hunted down…" As he is talking Taiah is measuring the power levels of the soldiers that stayed. Their combined power is one point three million. "Now destroy this Saiyan bitch!"

They all swarm her, but Taiah powers up to Saiyan form 2. Her power wave throws them in different directions. Some fly into buildings smashing through glass or stone walls. Others hit the ground, but a few stand their ground. Taiah's hair is gold so is her tail, and she is surrounded by a golden glow. She flies at the closest soldier and puts her fist through him. Then she speed jumps behind another soldier and snaps his neck.

One by one Nor's soldiers fall to Taiah's onslaught. She flies into the sky using her senses to lock onto the soldiers and fires bolts at them with little regard of where they are or if innocents are nearby. When she is done Taiah flies to Nor and hovers above his ship. "That was impressive…I am guessing you know how sense power levels and your power level is at three million right now…Well mine is at a million, but I visited an alien race and they begged me to spare them…If I did they would build me a device that increases my power level…" He rubs the crisscrossing belt on his chest that has a red jewel on it. "This cranks my power level up to four million…" He presses the button and starts glowing. Arcs of yellow lightening start jumping across his body as it glows with white energy.

Taiah spits, "Let's do this!"

"Arrogant bitch!"

They fly at each other hitting their fists together and create a shockwave. They fight at an amazing speed, but Nor is stronger and faster, he lands a punch to the face and then hits her with a spin kick. Taiah goes flying towards the open plains and hits a hill splitting it. She hits the ground and creates a two mile trench. "This battle was over before it began bitch." Nor says pointing his hand at her.

A ball of energy forms in his clawed hand and with a roar he unleashes a beam of energy. Taiah lies on the ground smiling with blood coming from her mouth. She raises her hand and absorbs some of the energy directed at her. There is a huge explosion and smoke billows from a crater where Taiah was lying.

"That is a an interesting device…" Nor spins around and gasps as Taiah float in the air twenty feet from him. "A cheap way to boost your power level without really training…I have a technique of my own…I can boost my power to four million and beyond, but I didn't…I knew you would blast me…I absorbed that energy and it raised my power level by half…So as you can sense my level is now four and a half million…" She cracks her knuckles as red lightening bounces across her body, "Lets dance…"

Faster than he can track Taiah is on Nor and punches him in the gut. Then she grabs Nor by his top knot and spins him around. She throws him towards the ground and speed jumps, when she reappears Taiah kicks him and he goes flying towards the water. Nor hits the water with a huge splash; Taiah dives into the water and mercilessly punches him twelve times. He flies out of the water on the third punch and hits the ground.

Nor's power level has dropped significantly, "You were right…This fight is over…" Before she blasts him a tall alien with white skin and red strips on his skin appears. "Who are you?"

"My name is Umyk and you must come with me Taiah."

"I don't have to go with you anywhere…"

Umyk grabs her and they teleport to a planet with purple trees and green clouds against a red sky. "Master I found her."

Taiah is in her normal form and when she tries to power back up nothing happens. "That will be all Umyk…"

"Yes my Emperor…"

"Welcome Taiah to my planet…I am the Kai Emperor…"

There is an alien with light blue skin, white hair and antennae on his forehead like a bug. "Who or you and why did you bring me here?"

"I am a Kai as I said…I brought you here because…Well to put it bluntly you are reckless…When you fight you care nothing for the innocents around you…Koru tried to teach you this lesson…"

"You know Koru?"

"I know of Koru…There is little that goes on the galaxy that we Kai's aren't aware of…Anyway I bought you here to teach you and even help you reach the next form of the Super Saiyan…Form 3."

"Why would I want your help? I am doing fine on my own."

"There are including you six full blooded Saiyans in the universe…Prince Tarble on Technoia, Goku and Prince Vegeta of Earth who as we speak are training for the Cell Games, and Broly…"

"That is four…Counting me that makes five…"

"Well the other Saiyan Lok is here on my planet training…Anyway Lok, Goku, Tarble and even Prince Vegeta has learned the value of life. You on the other hand are reckless. When you fight, you fight with little to no regard for the innocent…For example your fight on the Space Station."

"They tried to take me prisoner!" She says defensively interrupting.

"And you attacked them without considering the fact that you were on a space station. In the Boss' base instead of allowing the rest of the slaves to escape you leveled that base when you transformed and killed everyone."

"Look I don't need a lecture from you…I am leaving. Tell your servant to take me back now!"

She turns to walk away, "Perhaps you are afraid to learn what I can teach…"

Saiyans are extremely prideful and when The Kai Emperor said that he knew he had her. "Fine teach me…When do we begin?"

He hands her a plant, "We begin now…"

"What the hell is this?"

"It's a plant…take care of it."

"Is that all?" He stares at her, "Whatever." Taiah takes the plant and follows Umyck to a home provided for her. She waters the plant before going to bed. The next morning she waters it and places it in the sun then she trains by her house. As the days pass the plant starts to die. "What am I doing wrong?" She asks taking the plant to The Kai Emperor.

"A question don't you want to ask other questions…" She stares at him for a while then he sighs, "The Plant is from Poema…You must sing to it in order for it to grow."

"I am a warrior not a singer…"

He gives her a seed and a pot to plant it in, "Start over!"

Reluctantly Taiah takes the seed and plants it, she waters it and sings to it. "You have a beautiful voice…" Umyck says.

"Whatever!" Soon Taiah gets into a routine. She waters the plant and sings to it; she gives it a lot of sunlight. Soon a sprout comes up and the plant gets bigger and bigger. A year later she plants it in the ground and names it Sunny. One day Taiah is flying when she senses a huge power level. She flies towards a tree and finds a Saiyan sitting by a tree meditating. His power level is 12,000,000, "Who are you?"

He doesn't answer right away, but continues meditating. When he opens his eyes he smiles, "My name is Lok…You must be Taiah…" Lok is six feet tall medium build and like all Saiyans he has black hair, that is shoulder length. He wears a black vest top, and white pants with no shoes.

"You are a Saiyan right?" He nods, "Your power level is amazing…Do you transform?" The planet starts shaking as Lok transforms, he now has red fur on his upper body and his hair is red as well. "How long have you been here?"

"Since I was a baby…The Kai Emperor found me and raised me."

Lok and Taiah become friends immediately, but she wants to reach his power level before seeking a relationship. She stands alone and powers up, her power level goes beyond three million and reaches six million. Taiah transforms, her hair goes down to her feet now and her tale is a lot furrier.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10. END OF AN EMPIRE

CHILLA

After Chilla healed she began training and reaches five million power level. By now her son Cooler is dead as well. Chilla is the last of her clan including her grandson Kuriza Frieza's son. She is rebuilding her armies in addition to training. "Since the death of your husband and sons Star Systems all over the universe are rebelling against your rule."

"Then I will remind them of who I am…Who my Clan is…" She is in the throne room.

Meanwhile a ship arrives in orbit carrying Taiah. She teleports to the surface and points her hand at an ice building. "Hey!" A soldier screams as the building explodes. The soldier charges her and as he does Taiah becomes Super Saiyan 3. She swings her hand in a chopping motion and destroys him with one blow. Taiah leaps into the air and blasts the city with energy bolts from her hands killing thousands of citizens.

Two powerful warriors fly at Taiah, she speed jumps and fights them at the same time. Their speed fight creates shockwaves that shake the city. She punches one warrior and kills him, then with a kick she kills the other. Taiah roars and unleashes blast after blast leveling the city. That is when Chilla flies at Taiah fist balled and ready. She punches Taiah with all her might, she goes flying into a building that smashes on impact. There is an explosion and Taiah rises into the air glowing with lightening bolts jumping across her body.

"You've gotten stronger." Taiah says spitting to the side.

"So have you."

"Let's get on with it then…"

They fly at each other, Taiah speed jumps when Chilla tries to punch her again. She appears behind her and punches Chilla in the back. Chilla hits the ground making a crater, then Taiah points her hand and blasts the place where Chilla hit. "You filthy ape!" She screams flying up and at her. They speed fight jumping from one place to another. There is a huge punch and Chilla goes flying into her palace and it crumbles on impact. Taiah floats above the ruins and waits as Chilla stands up slowly.

"You've gotten stronger.".

"So have you." Taiah replies, "But not strong enough…You Ice Demons are no longer at the top of the food chain…"

"Filthy Saiyan she monkey! I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do!"

Taiah speed jumps and speed punches Chilla thirteen times, the last punch is to the gut. Chilla is bent over Taiah's fist. "It will be the last thing you do." Her hand glows and she blasts a hole in Chilla. Blood erupts from her mouth, Chilla stumbles backwards and dies. Then Taiah looks up as ships try to leave the planet, she blasts them out of the sky one by one flying through the air. After years of training Taiah has learned to transform into a giant ape at will. She transforms into a giant golden ape boosting her power level to twelve million. She proceeds to destroy the lanet surface in a matter of minutes.

When the entire surface is a smoking ruin Taiah returns to her normal form and returns to her ship. Then she flies off at lightspeed.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11. TARBLE

OMACRON - TARBLE

Tarble is the younger brother of Prince Vegeta. Their father had sent Tarble into exile because he lacks the primal rage and fighting spirit of a Saiyan warrior. Tarble grows up among the Omacron's and eventually he marries Gure. A year has passed since Tarbale married Gure. The peaceful planet of Omacron is set upon by Frieza's soldiers who have been traveling through the Galaxy looking for a weak planet to conquer.

Tarble and Gure are by a alake having a picnic when a huge explosion shakes the countryside."What is it?" Gure asks as Tarble flies into the air.

"The city is under attack…My scanner is picking up several of Frieza's men…" He looks at Gure, "There is a cave in that direction, go!" Tarble flies towards the city and when he arrives he finds an alien pointing a blaster at a family. He points his hand and blasts the soldier. "Run get to safety!" He yells at the family. As they run off four soldiers fly at Tarble. He starts fighting all four alien soldiers. Tarble's power level is at 647,000; the four aliens he is fighting has a combined power level of 317,000.

He ends one with a punch that kills him and then kicks another in the face. Meanwhile on the other side of the planet the twins Avo and Cado sit on their own thrones barking out orders. "My Lords forgive me!"

"What is it?" Avo asks.

"A Saiyan is here…We believe it to be Prince Tarble…His power level is 647,000."

"Tarble!" Cado says speaking up, "If he turns into a giant ape we are finished brother…"

Avo points his hand at the moon, "Can't turn if there is no moon." He blows up the moon with a blast from his hand. Cado stands up, "I'll take care of our Saiyan friend." Then he flies off. There is a battle between Cado and Tarble, who holds his own but is unable to defeat Cado. So he and his wife Gurie flee to Earth to ask his brother Vegeta for help. The brothers follow him in their own ships.

TAIAH

Taiah decided to explore the galaxy and look for Saiyans. Her journey brings her to Omacron. She lands her ship a mile North from the city. "I don't sense any huge power level on this planet." She flies into the air and heads south towards the city. She lands near some Omacrons repairing a building. "Excuse me." When they turn to face her they cry out and run. "Wait I mean you no harm…" Taiah sighs and walks through the streets of the city, but before she can speak with anyone they run off.

She flies to a house and kicks the door down, "Please don't hurt my family."

"I am won't hurt anyone I just have a question for you. Or rather several questions…Who attacked your city and are there any Saiyans here?"

"We were attacked by Frieza's men…They call themselves Avo and Cado…"

"Are you a Saiyan?" The female Omacron asks.

"Yes I am…"

"There is a Saiyan or was by the name of Tarble…He left to get help…He fought the invaders but they were too powerful…He went to ask his brother Prince Vegeta for help."

"Well I want to speak with Prince Tarble so can I wait for his return?"

"Of course…"

As she waits Taiah helps the Omacrons with reconstruction. She remains in form three and that combined with lifting heavy objects helps increase her power level. The city is nearing the completion of reconstruction. A year has passed and the people of Omacron receive another visitor. Taiah is in the wold country practicing her fighting forms. "Taiah!" When she hears Nokim's voice she pauses and flies towards him. Nokim is a male Omacron, the one who spoke to Taiah after she burst into his house. "Taiah thank goodness I found you…We have visitors…Saiyan visitors…"

"Saiyans!"

She flies beside Nokim's air-car and as she lands Taiah gasps at the sight of two Saiyans. One has a power level of 900,000 and the other is suppressing his power, by a device."

"I am Taiah who are you?"

"I am Paragus this is my son Broly…Your bane isn't Saiyan…"

"I was raised by an alien race they named me I don't know my Saiyan name…"

"How unfortunate…I came here looking for Prince Tarble…"

"He left seeking out help from his brother Prince Vegeta…"

"Really I heard rumors Prince Vegeta died on a planet called Namek. It is fortunate as you are a female Saiyan…You will make a perfect mate for my son so that we can rebuild the Saiyan race…"

She grunts, "The hell I will…"

"You are unfamiliar with our culture…When a male Saiyan wants a female who does not him he fights her and if he wins the female becomes his…"

"Your power level is 900,000 you are no threat…"

"So you can sense power levels…" He takes out a scanner, ""Your power level is 500,000…I could best you…"

Taiah smiles, "Really scan me again…"

"What the hell!" He says as Taiah's power level starts climbing and when it reaches 2,000,000 his scanner explodes. "This is impossible!"

Not knowing what type of power level Broly has Taiah stops at two million. Paragus is afraid, but Broly seems unimpressed and does not react to her power. "Still want to try and force me to be his mate?"

He starts laughing, "You are powerful, but Broly here even more powerful…"

"We shall see. Why don't we take this away from the city?"

"After you my dear…" They fly towards the wild country where there isn't a living soul for miles around. "If you are ready I am…" Broly just stares with a blank expression, "What he can't talk?"

"He talks with his power…Broly!"

Before he can power up Taiah charges, but Broly catches her fist and squeezes. Hs grinds her teeth and with punch Taiah goes flying across the country and hits the ground tearing it up. She floats into the air as Broly's hair goes from black to blue and then finally gold. She smiles as his power level is now 8,000,000. "Wow and he is still holding back…" She cranks her power up to 6,000,000 and flies at him with all her speed.

He dodges her all punches, kicks, and special moves. Then Broly surprises her with a speed jump and punch to the back. As she falls Taiah spins in the air and fires a blast of energy at him. He deflects it with his hand and the ball of energy hits the ground and creates a huge crater. Taiah speed jumps and tries to speed punch Broly, but he blocks all her attacks and kicks her in the face. As she flies backwards he points his hand at her and unleashes an energy beam. Taiah corrects herself in the air and absorbs the attack.

Her power level goes from 6,000,000 to 9,000,000. "Your mine big boy…"

Both Broly and Paragus sneer as Taiah's speed has drastically increased to match his. She lands a punch while blocking a kick. Then she performs her speed punch. Broly is able to block six of the punches, but Taiah lands the rest. They break into a speed fight across the wild country shaking the planet. After twelve minutes of fighting Broly punches Taiah and she goes flying into a mountain that shatters on impact. Broly blasts the mountain, but Taiah flies out as the explosion expands. She smiles and with her hand taunts Broly who charges her.

As they fight Paragus tries to keep track of the fight, but the two of them are moving to fast. The only way he is able to keep track is through his psychic link with Broly. "That little witch is giving Broly a hard time and the only way to force her into submission is to allow Broly the full extent of his powers…But if I do that he will kill her…" Broly tries to grab Taiah's tale and when he does she grabs his arm and breaks it and then kicks him in the chest. "Dammit!" Paragus says as his son hits the ground.

"Hey stupid!" Taiah yells, "Why don't take off that head band and unleash your real power."

"Dam!" Paragus runs to his ship and jumps in, then he uses the teleporter to pull Broly out of battle.

Taiah flies up until she has to hold her breath. She stares for a few minutes then she flies back towards the city.

TARBLE

A few months later Tarble returns to his wife's home world, "What happened?" Tarble says from his hyperpod. When Tarble and Gurie land Taiah is waiting for them. "Who are you?"

"My name is Taiah…" She bows, "Prince Tarble…"

"You're a female Saiyan."

She sighs, "Yes and this must be your wife Gurie…"

"Yes…" He replies looking at Gurie, "What happened in the Wild Country…As we flew over…It seemed as if a battle of some kind happened."

"A Saiyan by the name Paragus showed up with his son Broly…Paragus thought I would make a good mate for his son…I disagreed, we fought, but he and his father fled the planet…" Tarble takes Taiah to his house where they feed Taiah who as like all Saiyans have a ferocious appetite. "So what can you tell me of our people I know so little…"

"Well as you know our people are warriors. We love to fight, but not me…My father banished me because I lacked the ferocity of a Saiyan warrior…" He tells her about Saiyan, history, law, myths, and social structure. He tells her about his brother Prince Vegeta, Goku or rather Cacarot as his Saiyan name goes.

"So Prince Vegeta marries a human named Bulma, this Goku marries some human named Chi Chi and have half breeds…And you marry this…"

He sneers interrupting her, "Be careful…I may not have a love for fighting and battle, but I am Saiyan and my anger is easily aroused…"

"I mean no offence…I have a desire to rebuild our race."

"If that is so why didn't you go with this Paragus and his son?" Gurie asks.

"I have my eyes on someone else a Saiyan named Lok…"

"When you fought this Broly did you go Super Saiyan?" Tarble asks.

"Yes I did…What of it?"

"I was wondering if you would train me…If an enemy comes calling again I want to be able to protect my wife and her people."

"Very well then…"

A few days later a Zawn space ship lands and A'Zawn disembarks, "Taiah!"

"A'Zawn…" She looks at Tarble, "Prince Tarble may I introduce my friend A'Zawn."

"Nice to meet you my Prince…"

Taiah has A'Zawn build a gravity training for Tarble and while he trains in the room at 100 times gravity Taiah trains in the countryside. She trains in form three and sometimes spars with A'Zawn who has increased his power level. After six months of training Tarble is able to transform into Super Saiyan form 2, because of his tale.

The countryside shakes as Taiah spars with Tarble, they speed fight in the air creating massive shockwaves. Taiah lands a punch and Tarble goes flying towards the ground and makes a huge crater. He body stops glowing and he returns to normal. "Are you alright my Prince?"

"You are too fast…"

"I fight you at a higher level to help you increase your own…But fighting isn't the only way to increase your power level…Come lets meditate." A few weeks later Taiah teaches Tarble to absorb energy directed at him. She also teaches him to sense power levels and she teaches him her death punch move. By the end of the year Taiah has reached Super Saiyan form 4. When she transforms her hair remains black, her tale turns black, she has red eyes and tuffs of red fur on wrists and feet.

"I'm leaving and I need you to help me find the Namekians…" Taiah says to A'Zawn. "Keep up your training…"

"I will…"

Taiah hugs Gurie who is now pregnant. Then she boards her ship and follows A'Zawn's ship into space.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12. FAMILY PLANET VEGETA REBORN

NAMEK

The Namekians had found a new planet after their original planet was destroyed during the fight between Goku and Frieza. After the incident with Cooler the Namekians used their Dragon Balls and wished that their new planet become invincible and that no one with ill intentions be able to find their world. The Namekians are prospering under the new Grand Elder. They had also taken up training just in case someone got pass their wish.

It is the middle of the day on the southern continent. There are Namekians training while others farm, and there are those who are building. Two ships fly over the village and lands a half a mile from the village. A group of Namekians fly towards the ship ready just in case of a fight. The lead Namekian is muscular and the strongest of the group with a power level of 2 million. "Who are you and why have you come here?"

Taiah removes her cloak revealing her tale, "My name is Taiah and this is A'Zawn…We come in peace…"

"You are a Saiyan?"

"Yes I am…I have come to ask if you would gather your Dragon Balls and make three wishes for me?"

"What are your wishes?"

"One that my home world of Vegeta be restored…Two I would like my mother and father restored and finally I would like it if my planet and the Saiyans on it would be restored if it is ever attack or destroyed." As Taiah speaks she measures the power levels of the Namekians she is speaking with.

"Those are reasonable wishes, but you must speak with the Grand Elder only he has the authority to decide if the Dragon Balls can be unleashed…"

They fly North towards the tower of the Grand Elder. When they arrive Taiah must go in alone. "Greetings Taiah…"

"How do you know my name?"

We Namekians are Telepathic and we have excellent hearing…I know all that happens on this planet…I have already given orders that the Dragon Balls be gathered…" There is a Dragon Ball already sitting beside the Grad Elder.

"I see you already have one…"

"Yes I always keep one near me at all times…It will take a few days to bring them from the six villages each one is kept at…In the meantime accept our hospitality…"

It takes three days for the all the Dragon Balls to arrive and when they do the Namekians host a gathering feast to honor the Dragon Balls and Taiah. The next day the Grand Elder stands before the Dragon Balls and spreads his arm, **_"Great Dragon Porunga…I summon you from your eternal sleep…Come forth!"_** He addresses the Dragon in the Namekian Language. The sky goes dark and lightening flashes across the sky.

The Dragob Balls glow and hum, then a stream of light twists and writhes through the air and becomes a four armed Dragon. It speaks in Namekian, **_"You have disturbed my slumber speak your desires and I shall grant three wishes…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Great Porunga I ask that you restore the Planet Vegeta…"_**

 ****The Dragon's eyes glow red, ** _"Your first wish has been granted…"_** Across the star in another universe the sparks of light come together and Planet Vegeta is reborn. **_"What is your second wish?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I wish that bring back to life Taiah's mother and father and put them on the Planet Vegeta…"_**

 ****Once again his eyes glow red and on the Planet Vegeta Taiah's mother Syren comes back to life and so does her husband Turaz. Turaz flies across the planet and eventually finds his wife, ** _"Your wish has been granted…Speak your last wish that I may slumber yet once again…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I wish that whenever the planet Vegeta is attacked that the planet be restored and the Saiyans living on the planet come back to life if killed during that attack…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Your wish is granted…Farewell."_** He says after his eyes turn red, then he vanishes and the Dragon Balls fly off in different directions. Taiah thanks the Namekians and leaves for the Kai Emperor's planet. Taiah and Lok marry then they leave for Planet Vegeta.

PLANET VEGETA

Turaz has a Mohawk that goes down the middle of his head to his neck. He has a scar running across his chest. "I think we are the only Saiyans left on the planet." Turaz says flying beside his wife Syren.

"The last thing I remember is that Bardock yelling that Frieza will destroy planet and betray us…I believed him and placed our daughter in a pod and launched it…"

"The last thing I remember is Frieza ordering Captain Ginyu to kill me…Accused me of being a traitor he did…"

Turaz and Syren stop as they hear a ship, it flies past them and lands a feet away. "Stay behind me…" Turaz says.

"You forget I am a fighter as well dear husband…"

"We don't know how powerful these enemies are." They fly towards the ship and land ten feet from it.

TAIAH

Taiah and Lok exit the ship at the same time and walk towards her parents. "You…you're both Saiyan, but I do not recognize you…"

Taiah stares into her mother's eyes and she stares back into Taiah's. "My name is Taiah and this is my mate…Lok."

"Ari? My little Ari…"

"Yes my mother I am home…" Syren leaps into Taiah's arms and hugs her. Later the four Saiyans sit around a fire eating and talking, both Taiah and Lok tell them of the their adventures across the Universe.

"I would very much like to see this Super Saiyan form of yours…" Turaz says.

Taiah stands up, "Me first…" The planet starts shaking and the ground around her cracks. Turaz'z scanner explodes as Taiah's power level goes beyond what the scanner can detect. Taiah is now in Super Saiyan form 4. Lok flies into the air and transforms as well.

"Impressive! What are your power levels?" Turaz asks.

"I max out at 13,000,000…" Taiah says.

"I am at 12,000,000 myself…" Lok says, "We both can control our ape transformations then our powers get a boost of up to 15,000,000."

"Why didn't you wish the other Saiyans back to life?" Syren asks.

"Because we need start over as a race and not repeat the mistakes of the past…"

"I know one thing…The Saiyans will never serve another again…"

Over the next few days the two couples build houses. Taiah and Lok build their house near a waterfall in the north while Turza and Syren build their own house near a river in the west. Then Taiah builds a gravity training room after watching A'Zawn do it so many times. Two years later Taiah gives birth to twins she names Ola and Bok. Ola a girl is the oldest and Bok the youngest. Since Syren was restored to life at the age she died, so she gives birth a son that same year. They name him Akiru after Turza's father. That is also the year Turza reaches Super Saiyan form 2. Syren reaches Super Saiyan form 2 three months later.

To help with raising the children Taiah builds a nanny drone and a training drone to help the children. Three years after the twins are born Taiah has a son they name him Ren. Ola has short cropped hair as she hates looking like her twin brother. She is very high spirited and likes exploring the planet. Like her mother Ola likes building things and flying space ships. Bok is contrite around his father but when he is around his sister or mother he displays the attitude of a true Saiyan warrior. His hair goes to the middle of his back. As they get older Ola and Bok have similar bodies with the exception of Ola's breasts which are a size C. By the time they reach their teens Ola can go to Saiyan form 3, while her brother is on Saiyan form 2.

Ren is the reserved one who likes spending time with his grandparents. Ren likes to train in private and only spars with his mother or father. Sometimes he spars with them both at the same time. Once Ola made the mistake of mocking Ren to point he agrees to spar with her. The family watches as Ren dodges every attack Ola throws at him and with one punch he knocks his older sister unconscious.

Akiru is fierce and jealous of his niece and nephews' power levels. He is always training trying to catch up. When Ren displays his power and speed against Ola Akiru is floored and his determination to become as powerful rises.

NOR

He had been humiliated and left for dead by that Saiyan whore Taiah, but now Nor would have his revenge using Taiah's own creation and his technology. He had created Cyber-N a warrior android with a power level of 30,000,000. "So the rumors are true Planet Vegeta has been reborn…" As he flies his ship across the planet's upper atmosphere his scanners detect three Saiyan life forms racing across the planet in the air.

"Can't catch me!" Ola boasts leading the others by a quarter of a mile.

"Ola look out!" Bok screams as Nor fires his ship's blasters at the children. She absorbs the laser attack and goes to Super Saiyan form 3 instantly. She blasts the ship and watches as the saucer goes plummeting out of the sky.

Nor survives the crash, because Cyber-N protects him. "Are you alright Master?"

"I am fine thanks to you…" They exit the ship.

"General Nor!" Ola says.

"Do I know you?"

"Our mother told us about you!" Ola replies pointing.

"Oh this is good…Your mother is that bitch Taiah."

"I'm gonna make you eat those words…"

He shakes his head, "I am not the one you will be fighting my little Saiyan…It's him! Cyber-N!"

The Android rises up out of the damaged ship. Its skin is all metal, its wires and metallic skeleton is covered in armor. Its face has red glass like eyes its nose sticks out like a person's nose and its mouth is a light that flashes when its speak.

Ola flies at the android and punches it in the head with all her might. With one swing of a backhand the Android sends Ola flying into a mountain shattering it. "Ola!" Bok screams powering up, but before he can attack she sends an energy attack at the Android. There is an explosion, but the android is unaffected. Ola attacks the android flying at super speed. Cyber-N blocks all her attacks and punches Ola in the stomach and then strikes her across the back.

"You robot abomination!" Bok screams flying at Cyber-N.

TAIAH

Taiah and Lok are lying by the waterfall flirting with each other when they sense Ola's power level drop and vanish. She sits up, "You felt that?"

"Ola! I can't feel her anymore…"

The two Saiyans burst into the air and fly in the direction they felt Ola's power level vanish. When they arrive an Android has Bok by the throat and is firing missiles at Akiru who is dodging them. That is when Turaz power kicks the Android in Saiyan form three with all his might. The Android goes flying across the landscape and rips up the ground.

"Nor!"

"Ah Taiah I was wondering when you would arrive…" She points her hand at him and sends a powerful energy blast. "NO!" There is a huge explosion that creates a crater and shakes the planet.

"MASTER!" The Android screams and flies at Taiah. The two start fighting and immediately Taiah tries to speed punch the Android, but he blocks all her attacks, and punches her in the gut, the face and breaks her leg when she tries to kick him. He grabs her tale and cuts it off then he fires a missile at point blank range killing Taiah.

"TAIAH! Lok yells transforming into a giant ape. Cyber-N flies at Lok and goes straight through him like a bullet. Lok spits up blood and returns to his normal form as he falls out of the air.

"He is too powerful…"

That is when the planet starts shaking, the clouds start gathering and lightening arcs across the sky. "Ren…Its Ren!" Akiru yells.

Ren's hair turns green and so does his tale. There is a green glow around him and green lightening flashing across his body. His power level is 55,000,000. The Android attacks him and with a speed jump he misses Ren who reappears behind the Android. The Android spins around swinging his arm, Ren catches his arm and rips it off. Then he punches the Android and sends it flying for miles. It hits a mountain and fires its missiles as the mountain shatters. Ren catches the missiles and they explode in his hand. He speed jumps and points his hand at the Android he bathes the Android in an energy attack at point blank range. The Android is no more. A few minutes later Taiah, Lok, Bok, and Ola come back to life.

"Its not your fault you know…" Lok says to Taiah.

"No if the Kai Emperor had let me finish that bastard…"

"Let it go Taiah let it go…"

She looks at him and smiles, "For you I will let it go…" Taiah intensifies her training to reach her son Ren's level and go beyond.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13. WAR OF THE XIN AND SAIYANS

PART 1. MYSTERIOUS WARRIOR

EARTH

The earth has faced many dangers over the years; the Red Ribbon Army, King Piccolo, Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa; Frieza, the Androids, Cell, Majin Buu, Bojack, Broly, Garlic, and Baby. Then Goku and his friends come face to face with Beerus the destroyer. Currently Goku and Vegeta are on Veerus planet training to reach god level. The two have already fought a resurrected Frieza who increased his power level as well.

Once again the world government is hosting an international martial arts tournament. All the Z fighters have shown up to participate. Trunks is now a teenager and as he signs up he notices a hooded fighter wearing a brown robe. "Hey Trunks what's wrong?" Goten asks.

"You see that fighter?" He asks nodding his head in the fighter's direction.

"Yeah."

"He or she is hiding a lot of power."

The first match is between two humans. It is the seventh match that the Mysterious warrior faces off against Piccolo. When the warrior speed jumps Piccolo is caught off guard and punched in the stomach. He retaliates but the Mysterious warrior dodges all his attacks. The Warrior defeats Piccolo after thirty minutes of fighting.

As the day progresses it is Trunks, the Mysterious Warrior, Goten, and Gohan who stand out. the other Z fighters had lost their fights. Now Goten who is sixteen steps into the arena with the Mysterious Warrior. "You must be Goten…"

He bows, "Who are you?"

The Warrior removes her cloak and receives gasps from the crowd, but no one is more shocked than the Z-Fighters. "It's a Saiyan Female!" Piccolo declares.

Her tale is wrapped around her waist, "Who are you?"

"My name is Ola Goten…" She powers up to Saiyan form 5; the planet shakes as she powers up. Her hair remains black, but there is a white glow and lightening coming from her body. Goten is only at Saiyan form 3 he had reached that level during the Super Android 18 incident. He bows and leaves the ring knowing he has no chance against her.

"Goten has been disqualified for leaving the arena!" The announcer says. "Next up is Trunks!"

"High cutie."

Trunks ignores her flirtacious remark and powers up to Super Saiyan form 3. "Wow I didn't know Trunks was on form 4…" Goten says t his brother.

"Neither did I…"

"You know you would be more powerful if you grew your tale out…"

Trunk's hair is black with a purple stripe in it. He flies at Ola and she at him. Despite their huge power differences Trunks fights to try and weaken her. Ola ducks a punch and leans away from a kick, dodging all of her attacks. When he reaches for her tale Ola becomes infuriated and with one punch Trunks goes flying towards the stands. People scream and run, he hits the stands and there is a huge explosion. They take a few minutes to see if anyone was injured. Only a few people receive scrapes and bruises, but no one died.

Ola is declared the winner, "Sorry about that…You really ticked me off when you went for my tale."

Trunks is eating a Sensu bean, "No need to apologize…"

They are interrupted by Boma, "Who do think you are?"

"Not now mom…"

"My name is Ola…I am a Saiyan…My mother is Taiah and my father Lok…My mother asked the Namekians to use their Dragon Balls to restore planet Vegeta."

"Wait are you saying there is a planet of Saiyans." Krillin asks nervously.

"No she only bought back my grandparents…There are eight of us living on the planet…I came here because not long ago we were attacked by Xin Warriors…They thought they killed all of us, but they didn't know that my mother had wished that if ever planet Vegeta was destroyed it would come back along with anyone living on the planet…"

"We should make that wish for Earth…" Chi Chi says.

"The Xin are sending a few warriors here to fight the Saiyans on Earth…Where are Prince Vegeta and Goku?"

Bulma uses a device to contact Lord Beerus and Weese. They arrive with Goku and Vegeta not long after. As they wait for the Xin to arrive Ola helps Trunks to grow out his tale. Five days pass before six Xin warriors arrive. "Remember the longer they fight the stronger the Xin get."

The Xin warriors that land on the planet are elite warriors with very high power levels. All five Xin have light purple skin and white hair. No sooner had they exited their ship when Ola blasts it, destroying the ship. "You! You're supposed to be dead!" One of the Xin says.

"Far from it…That is how powerful I have become…"

"She's mine!" A Xin named M says.

Olsa blasts him with an energy beam, but he dodges it and she keeps sending energy bolts at him. When the blasts hit the planet shakes. He speed jumps and they start fighting. The Xin have varying power levels, but they are all over twenty million. Olsa's power level is at 18 million Super Saiyan form five where she does not require transformation.

When Goten fires an energy blast at a Xin warrior Olsa speed jumps into the path of the blast and absorbs it. "Olsa!"

Her power level goes up to 27 million. Thus charged she bends a Xin warrior with one punch. But as she told the Z-Fighters the longer the Xin fight the more powerful they become. "I've had enough of this!" Vegeta says going all the way to Super Saiyan Blue.

Olsa pauses and looks at Prince Vegeta, "Wow Super Saiyan Blue…"

Goku goes blue as well and the two of them easily dispatch the rest of the Xin warriors.

PART 2. THE WAR CONTINUES

Olsa takes Prince Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten to New Planet Vegeta in her ship. When they arrive Taiah is waiting with the rest of the family. Two days later Taiah, Lok, Goku, Vegeta, and Ren leave for Planet Xi through Goku's instant transmission. As soon as they arrive on the planet Taiah sends a power energy blast at the city in the distance destroying it instantly.

Goku and Vegeta immediately go to Super Saiyan Blue. Lok and Ren surprise them by transforming into Super Saiyan Blue as well. Now Taiah powers up, but instead of blue she is red. Her hair and the glow from her body is red. They proceed to attack the Xin destroying the planet and everyone on it. The Xin fight back, but the Saiyans are unstoppable. They are merciless as they lay waste to planet and the Xin.

Meanwhile the Xin Emperor gathers in a secret place with five hundred Xin warriors. "This should be enough to stop those filthy Saiyans…The most powerful Xin on the planet combining their power into an ultimate fighters." The Xin warriors gather in groups of one hundred then they perform a massive fusion technique, now there are five very powerful warriors.

"You guys feel that?" Vegeta asks.

"Yes five massive power levels coming this way…"

The Saiyans gather in the sky as five streaks fly towards them ripping up the ground. "Finally, a real challenge." Vegeta says speaking up.

"We are many and you are few…"

"Vegeta do you sense that?"

"Of course I do…I would say a hundred of them fused into one…"

"Now you shall feel our power!"

The Xin warrior speaking powers up to level equal to that of Saiyan Blue. Vegeta attacks the Leader blocks several attacks and lands a punch sending Vegeta flying into a building smashing it. From the rubble Vegeta fires an energy blast but the Leader dodges it. Then he smashes through the rubble and speed jumps at the Leader. They speed fight across the city causing more destruction in the ruins. As they fight the leader gets stronger and stronger.

Meanwhile Goku attacks one of the other fused warriors. He lands a punch after six moves, but the warrior speed jumps, grabs Goku's foot and tosses him to the ground. When Goku hits the ground he makes a crater. He immediately gets up and flies at the Xin Warrior and continue fighting. In the mist of their punching, kicking, dodging, and blasting; Goku is hit three times. The fourth time he is hit in the face and goes flying into three buildings crumbling them.

Gohan, Lok, and Ren are fairing no better as they battle their opponents. "You must e Taiah! We have heard so much about you…You defeated X…Now you face the combined might of a hundred Xin Warriors…When we defeat you and your companions we shall find these Namekians and enslave them…"

"First you have to get through me!"

They charge one another at the same time and Taiah levels the Xin warrior with punch. Then she destroys him with another ending the fight. The fused Xin fighting Gohan kicks him and charges her. Taiah points one hand at the warrior and blasts her into oblivion. The Fused warrior fighting Vegeta is kicking him while he is on the ground. He stops and attacks Goku from behind, then the two Xin warriors attack Taiah together.

Taiah fights them both at the same time speed fighting across the land scape. As they fight the planet shakes and glass shatters; already ruined buildings collapse. Taiah appears and catches the fist of of the warrior who was fighting Goku. She snaps his arm and throws him into the ground; that is when the other warrior appears. Taiah speed jumps to avoid a flying kick. When she reappears Taiah transforms into a giant ape.

She roars, her body glowing red with immortal godlike energy. With a blast from her mouth she kills the warrior with the broken arm. Then the remaining Xin warriors attack Taiah, she easily dispatches them in her Saiyan god form. Taiah returns to normal and then she blasts a hole in the planet. That is when Goku uses his instant transmission to leave before the planet explodes.

PLANET VEGETA

Back on planet Vegeta the Saiyans celebrate with a feast. During the feast Goten says he will stay to be with Ola.


End file.
